oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collector
"No fools! Finding the rarest artifacts in the world doesn't require some elaborate quest or overcoming dangerous trials! You can find all of the most powerful magical items in the world at my museum...for a small entrance fee of course." Whereas some people are blessed (or cursed) to possess even one legendary artifact in Oustomia, one man possessed them all...or at least he claims to. The Collector is a white kobold who has used his magical abilities to trick gullible adventurers into believing that it is he who owns the most powerful magical items in the land. In actuality, the Collector is little more than a liar and conman who uses his magic to make his hoax more believable. He does, however, deal harshly with anyone who finds out the truth behind his shop, and possesses enough magic and servants to be a legitimate threat to shrewd adventurers. Beginning of the Collection The Collector does not often divulge information from his past, and those small tidbits of information he does share are most likely fabricated. The Collector was a simple kobold who grew up in a small, peaceful, but desperately poor village, and like all youth who grow up under these circumstances he wanted so much more. From an early age, the Collector that he was good at persuading people. Whether it was getting extra people to help him on the fields, making a few unlikely friends, or convincing people he was stronger than he looked, the Collector found it easy to spread false information about himself. Once he realized how easy it was to manipulate his fellow kobolds, the Collector began to set his sights on more ambitious projects. He began to study magic and, finding that he had some skill, became a wizard in his own right. And with magic came more grand manipulations. Quickly, the Collector had upgraded from bamboozling a few poor and dimwitted kobolds to conning some of the most influential businessmen in all of the land, whether it was selling them good he did not possess, convincing him to store money in a private bank that never existed, or pretending to be the partner these gentlemen always wanted, the Collector found that it was easy for someone of his talents to amass a fortune. But...it was not sustainable. For every successful con, there was someone who was able to see through his trickery, or find out shortly thereafter that they had been taken for fools. Though he was quite skilled at evading his pursuers, the fact that he had pursuers at all was enough to concern the Collector. Despite his skill with magic, the Collector was a coward and wanted nothing to do with a fair fight from even novice adventurers. What he needed was a more easy business venture, one that could help him make money for years to come. The Museum Opens The Collector's greatest and most long-lasting con was the opening of his museum. Like all wizards, the Collector studied various items with fantastic magical powers. These one of a kind items were the sort of things even the most powerful of adventurers longed for. However...acquiring one often involved putting oneself in a great deal of danger, either by going to a nearly impossible to reach location, or be felling a superior foe. And as with all things the Collector wants but can't have...he settled for pretending that he did. The Collector's Museum was built into a mansion and is guarded by many powerful and massive constructs. Gaining entry requires a considerable fee, but one that many adventurers are willing to pay to see some of the most powerful items in all the lands. To think...some of the most powerful and most well known artifacts in the world, all gathered and put on display and in one location. Even though the cost is considerable, it is worth it to bask in such greatness. It seems too good to be true...and it is. The artifacts are all artificial, but they are finely crafted in such a way that, to the naked eye, they appear real. Shrewd adventurers are quickly able to realize that it is a hoax, but they are often powerless to do anything about it, nor do they receive any refunds. For every disgruntled adventurer who grumbles as they leave and swears to tell everyone they know that the Collector is a con artist, a new group of visitors always arrive to view the collection. The Help Though the Collector himself has access to many powerful spells, he hates the idea of actually getting into a fight with anyone. Sure, he could use fireballs to blow a small party of rookie adventurers away...or he can allow his employees to handle it for him. And by employees, he of course means Constructs, who are much cheaper long-term and don't require breaks. Also, they don't unionize. The constructs created by the Collector are towering goliaths with a host of weaponry hiding within. There are two primary models. The first has a more masculine appearance and is designed to fight on the front-lines. Though it welcomes guests on command, when threatened it reveals that it's arms have built-in saws, guns, and many other deadly armaments. The second model has a more feminine appearance and is designed to prevent people from escape. On command, these constructs can launch a massive ballista from their chests and drag their foes towards them. Each construct has the appearance and manners of a proper servant, but is primarily designed for combat. The Constructs also have a hidden function. Embedded into these Constructs are many items that interfere with any attempts to determine whether or not the Collector is lying, such as by making divination magic less successful. Whenever the Collector tells a truly grand lie, he always ensures that he does so in the close company of one of his constructs. The other servants who work for the Collector are a pair of catfolk known as "Greetings and Welcome." Yes, that is their names. Greetings had brown hair and Welcome white hair, and their personalities are the exact opposite of one another. Greetings is more outgoing and perhaps overly confident, while Welcome is more shy and cautious. Despite their appearance as the Collector's maids, they are also bodyguards who can move incredibly quickly and strike down their foes in an instant when called upon. When asked why he employed such a pair, the Collector gave the following response. "Don't judge me, I'm rich. I'll employ whoever I please." Appearance and Personality Like all kobolds, the Collector is not very imposing. He has white scales and wears a small suit and top-hat wherever he goes. For no discernible reason he carries around a cane and prances around with it whenever he is displaying his collection to visitors. The Collector is very confident and in addition to displaying his wares, likes to brag about imaginary accomplishments and fake battles where he always emerges as the victor. However, if his hoax is noticed, the Collector's personality quickly changes from friendly and amicable to hostile and defensive. He takes being called a fraud or a con-man very seriously, even though it is an incredibly accurate description of who he is. Many adventurers who lacked tact and professionalism were killed by his guards before they could escape his mansion.